The heart sends blood to the brain as a sequence of stroke volumes. Yet the equivalent volume of blood that moves to the brain with each heart beat has a measurable mortality if freely released into the cranial cavity. This implies that the brain has a set of adaptations that enables it to handle the volume and kinetic energy load attached to each heartbeat of blood that enters the brain. The ventricles of the brain, which hold spinal fluid, remain the largest anatomic structure in the human body without known primary purpose. A hypothesis is that they are part of the adaptations that allow the brain to handle the volume and kinetic energy of each heartbeat. To test this hypothesis one needs a method to trace spatiotemporally the cardiac frequency phenomena of each single heartbeat of a sequence of heart beats.
Accordingly, this disclosure addresses the desire to reconstruct the cardiac frequency angiographic phenomena.